Online Big Brother 6
Online Big Brother 6 is the sixth season of the online big-brother styled game that takes place on Discord – "Online Big Brother". The season was hosted by Connor and Sam. The season's theme was: Hellfire �� Cast Photo Twists *'Angel Competition' - On premiere night, it was revealed that there would be an Angel Competition to compete in. The winner of this competition would earn immunity for week one as well as the power to grant immunity to five other houseguests. Bryce won this power and granted immunity to Alyssa, Kiley, Nicolas, Ronnie, and Tobi. *'Devil Competition' - Shortly after the Angel Competition was finished and immunity was handed out, one last chance at immunity for the week was given during this competition. The winner of this competition would be immune for the week-- however would be responsible for naming a third nominee for the week. Lennon ended up winning this competition and earned immunity for the week, at the expense of nominating Dan for eviction. *'Returnee Entry Competition' - Unknowing to the houseguests, during the first week two past houseguests were sequestered and competed against one another for a spot in the game. Randy from Skype Big Brother 1 and Kaleigh from Skype Big Brother 3 competed against one another for a spot in the house. Kaleigh ended up defeating Randy, allowing her to enter into the game and earn immunity for one week. *'Temptation Competition' - Starting on Week 2, it was announced that a Temptation Competition would occur before the Nomination Ceremony. This is an optional competition in which houseguests can choose to compete in; the winner will earn immunity for the week, while the houseguest that comes in last place will become a third nominee for the week. If a houseguest that's been nominated from the Temptation Competition gets vetoed, then there is no replacement nominee. *'Double Eviction' - During Weeks 4 and 8, after the initial eviction a second eviction was held all within one hour of another live Head of Household Competition, live Nominations, live Veto Competition and Veto Decision, all leading up to another live eviction all within the same night. * Viewing Lounge's Care Package - With a nod to Skype Big Brother 4, the VL Care Package twist returned. At the beginning of Week 6, the VL's Care Package was introduced to the houseguests. This twist allows the viewers of the game to vote for one HouseGuest to receive a special advantage within the game each week. The HouseGuest with the most votes gains the advantage provided by the VL's Care Package. Once a HouseGuest is chosen to get a Care Package, he or she is not able to receive another one in the future. * Week 6 HOH Immunity - At the beginning of the Head of Household competition, a temptation was offered; the first houseguest to claim this temptation publicly would earn it and receive immunity for the week. However, they would remain cursed and be ineligible to vote for the week. Bryce won this power and gained safety for the week. * Reset Button - At the beginning of Week 9 before the Head of Household competition was played, a button appeared in the house publicly. It was able to be pressed by any houseguests; it was announced that it would disappear in three minutes. The button ended up being pressed, resulting in the week's eviction being cancelled and being "reset" to how it was beforehand. Houseguests Voting History Care Package History Game History The Jury Trivia * Online Big Brother 6 is the first season to not have a 16-person cast; 15 houseguests are competing. * Online Big Brother 6 along with Skype Big Brother 2 are the only seasons with a Jury that consisted of seven people, rather than nine. * Online Big Brother 6 holds the record for most tie-breaker HOH votes in a single season with three ties. * No female houseguest won a Power of Veto competition.